Humanis
by Le poulpe sanglant
Summary: Dans le monde il y a des personnes ayant des pouvoirs surnaturels on les appelles les Humanis. Harry Potter en fait partit mais il est un peu spécial, mais ça personne le sait ou tout du moins...pas encore.


Hello, je sais que je publie ce prologue alors que je n'ai pas terminé mon autre fiction mais bon cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps et j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire avant de perdre toutes les idées qui me sont venues. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais même si j'ai déjà un plan bien disctinct. Je ne sais pas encore quand je publierais la suite et je ne peux pas vous dire si mon rythme sera régulier puisque tout dépends de mon inspiration et du temps libre que j'aurais.

Voilà en espérant que vous aimerez.

* * *

><p>Il faisait nuit et la ville de Londres était plongée dans l'obscurité. Toutefois, la température était particulièrement haute en cette fin d'Aout et bon nombre de personnes en avait profité pour sortir en famille ou entre amis. Les grandes rues, éclairées par les fards des voitures et les lampadaires donnaient un air de fête au lieu. Elles étaient pleines de bruits, de cris, de chants comme si les habitants de la ville avaient décidées de célébrer quelque chose. Et pourtant aucune fête n'était annoncée pour le mois. Les gens vivaient seulement.<p>

Dans une de ces grandes allées justement, plusieurs personnes se retournaient afin de mieux regarder un jeune homme. Il n'était pas connu, n'était pas particulièrement beau mais pourtant il attirait irrémédiablement le regard car il faisait tâche dans le décor. Il regardait devant lui, les yeux vides et les mains dans les poches, se laissant porter par ses pieds. il ne semblait pas avoir de destination précise et marchait lentement à travers la rue, faisant fi des regards qui se posaient sur lui ou ne les voyant tout simplement pas.

Il était pauvre. On le voyait rien qu'en regardant les vêtements qu'il portait. Un vieux jeans sale et troué. Un t-shirt qui avait dû être blanc dans une autre vie et une veste élimée et grisâtre. Il était jeune aussi, trop pour être dans cet état en tout cas. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et gras et les lunettes qu'il portait étaient si abimées qu'il était incroyable qu'elles tiennent encore sur son nez.

Il semblait dans ses pensées et il n'en sortit que lorsqu'il n'entendit plus la musique qui sortait des enseignes et que la lumière devint de moins en moins forte, cela le fit soupirer. Il était sorti de la grande rue et avançait maintenant dans une rue adjacente. On entendait encore un peu la musique et les cris des gens mais si peu qu'ils en étaient réduits à un bruit de fond. Il marchait toujours aussi lentement, comme si personne ne l'attendait, comme s'il n'attendait personne. Il y avait tout de même assez de monde dans cette rue puisqu'elle était proche du centre-ville et les gens se retournaient toujours sur son passage pris d'une curiosité déplacée à la vue de cet individu crasseux et usé.

Autour de lui, les immeubles semblaient changés tandis qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'obscurité. Les murs se faisaient plus sombres, se couvraient d'écritures, de crasses. C'étaient comme si au contact de cet homme, ils se dégradaient. Mais il n'en était rien. Le jeune homme entrait seulement dans le quartier pauvre de Londres avec ses gangs, ses saoulards et ses filles.

D'ailleurs une d'entre elles lui demanda s'il voulait prendre du bon temps quand il passa devant elle. Elle avait des cheveux décolorés même si on voyait ses racines noires, cela lui donnait d'ailleurs un air négligé. Elle était maquillée à outrance. La plupart des gens pensaient que c'était pour se rendre plus attirante mais le jeune homme savait que c'était surtout pour paraitre plus vieilles. Ces filles étaient pour la majorité, des mineurs. Sa jupe était si courte qu'on voyait sa culotte et elle ne portait qu'un soutien-gorge sous un haut en résille. C'était vulgaire. C'était le but, c'était pour vivre. Il la regarda, voulant lui dire de partir, de trouver mieux mais ce n'était pas possible. Ces filles avaient leurs fiertés, elles ne voulaient pas de la charité et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour elle, les boulots ne pleuvaient pas quand on n'avait pas de diplômes, surtout pour les femmes.

Il soupira encore une fois en reprenant son chemin. Tout était éteint, pas un bruit ne filtrait dans la rue. C'était toujours comme ça et même pire en hiver. Bon nombre de gens se seraient dépêchés afin de quitter cet endroit délabré, angoissé à l'idée de se faire attaquer ou autre chose de la même joyeuseté. Mais, le jeune homme n'avait plus peur. Il faisait partit de ce monde maintenant, de ce monde gris et froid, de cette violence qui semblait ancrée dans les murs de ce quartier et qui suintait, encore et toujours, imprégnant ses habitants. Pourtant, il n'habitait pas ici. A dire vrai il n'habitait nulle part. Il n'avait aucun chez lui, il n'avait personne pour lui, il était seul.

Cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait plus de chez lui, mais il était seul depuis toujours. Il s'était enfui de là où il était car c'était pire. Pire que d'être là, à déambuler dans les rues sinistres la nuit, pire que d'être sale, d'avoir faim et de devoir travailler pour un salaire miséreux.

Le jeune se frotta le bras gauche à cette pensée. Il bifurqua ensuite à gauche afin de rejoindre une autre rue. Celle-ci était moins glauque que l'autre mais ce n'était pas encore ça non plus. Il y avait moins d'immeubles, ceux-ci se transformant en un lotissement comprenant des maisons semblables les unes aux autres. Murs gris, portes noires, toit fait de brique rouge. Harry préférait encore l'autre rue à celle-ci. Car ici, tout était pareil comme si les habitants de la rues étaient des robots, conditionnés à avoir une vie misérable, un travail minable jusqu'à leur mort. Un endroit remplit d'obligation et d'amertume. Ilse hâta, parce que cette atmosphère l'oppressait et qu'il ne s'habituerait probablement jamais à cette sensation.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouvait dans un endroit qu'il surnommait « le quartier vert ». Des petites maisons remplissaient le quartier. Beiges, blanches ou jaunes, elles étaient bien entretenues même si elles restaient encore modestes. De nombreux petits parcs avaient été aménagé ici et là. Il y avait beaucoup d'arbres et cette nuit, ceux-ci semblaient chanter tandis que le vent faisait bruisser leurs feuilles. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter de ce moment de calme. Il écoutait le vent. Celui-ci faisait voltiger ses cheveux, soulevait sa veste et lui prodiguait un bien fou. Il rouvrit cependant les yeux et reprit da marche. Etrangement, malgré le nombre d'arbre, on arrivait tout de même à distinguer le ciel contrairement aux deux autres. Enfin, on pouvait distinguer le ciel dans le précédent aussi, mais il ne le regardait jamais. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas associer l'endroit angoissant à la beauté du ciel d'encre. Encore une chose qu'il appréciait fortement. Le ciel c'était la liberté, lui avait dit un jour un vieux monsieur. Il le pensait aussi. Il avança à travers les petites rues, et arracha quelque fleurs dans quelques jardins sur son chemin.

Il tourna ensuite au coin d'une rue et se retrouva devant des murs blancs. Il y était. Avançant encore un peu, il aperçut deux grilles en fer forgées de couleurs noires. Il vérifia cette nuit encore si elles étaient fermées et ce fut le cas comme tous les soirs. Poussant un soupir, il passa le bouquet improvisé à travers la grille et recula avant de continuer sur la droite. Il s'arrêta devant un gros chêne et entreprit d'y grimper. Il le fit avec facilité, l'habitude lui conférant une agilité peu commune. Une fois sur sa branche habituelle, il fit basculer son corps afin de se retrouver à califourchon sur le grand mur blanc. Ensuite, il sauta, se rattrapant agilement. Il épousseta ses vêtement par reflexe même si cela ne changea rien puisqu'elles étaient déjà sales et retourna à la grille afin de reprendre les fleurs qu'il avait posé par terre. Il avança ensuite silencieusement à travers plusieurs allées et, s'arrêta que quelques minutes plus tard.

Il se trouvait devant deux stèles de marbre blanc avec des liserés beiges. Elles auraient pu être belles, si cela n'avait pas été des tombes. Deux tombes, côté à côtes, presque accolées. Comme les personnes qu'elles représentaient. Les seules personnes qui avaient comptés dans sa vie et qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais connues. Il effleura la première tombe du pouce avant de déposer quelques fleurs sur celles-ci. Il y en avait déjà, celles qu'il avait mis la vieille et il les enleva pour les remplacer par celles qui étaient fraiches. Il fit la même chose sur l'autre avant de se laisser tomber devant elles. Il resta assis ici longtemps. Il ne savait pas combien exactement puisqu'il n'avait rien pour le lui indiquer mais longtemps. Il ne parla pas, ne bougea pas et resta seulement là, avec sa famille.

Quand il décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'y aller, il se leva doucement en effleurant une dernière fois les deux tombes et parla pour la première fois.

- A demain.

C'était un murmure, presque inaudible. La voix était rauque comme s'il elle n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. Un voix grave mais pas trop, celle d'un adolescent, douce.

Il était plus difficile de sortir du cimetière que d'y rentrer mais le jeune homme était habitué alors il se rendit à un endroit précis du cimetière, près de la cabane du gardien. Il y avait quelques pierres près de celles-ci, empilées. Elles étaient là depuis longtemps, même s'ils ne les avaient pas vu tout de suite. Au départ, il escaladait le mur tout simplement, et finissait avec des égratignures et déchirait ses vêtement alors il avait cherché un autre moyen.

Il ne savait pas ce que le gardien comptait faire de ses briques mais il espérait qu'il les laisse là. Sortant de ses pensée, il monta sur les pierres avant d'attraper le bord et de grimper. Heureusement qu'il était grand pour son âge sinon même avec les pierres il aurait eu de grandes difficultés à passer. Atterrissant de l'autre côté, il reprit sa marche afin de faire le chemin inverse cette fois. Le ciel était beau cette nuit. Sombre, aussi noir que l'encre et pourtant remplis de petites taches blanches. Il allait faire beau demain, pensa le jeune homme regardant les étoiles.

Il ne voulait pas retourner dans_ le_ quartier alors il prit un autre chemin même si cela rallongeait. Il n'avait pas envie d'être triste alors que la nuit était belle pour une fois. Il continua donc de marcher encore et encore, passant dans de nombreuses rues, tournant, encore, marchant, toujours. La nuit était bien avancée maintenant et il faisait plus clair. Il passait dans un joli quartier maintenant, plus riches que les autres, il était calme et tranquille. Ici, les gens devaient être heureux. Pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'envie. Se reprenant, il se dit que cela ne voulait rien dire après tout on disait bien que l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur. Une petite voix dans sa tête, rajouta cependant sournoisement, qu'il y contribuait fortement. Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et continua à marcher. Ici, il n'était pas sur ses gardes. Même si les idiots étaient partout, son apparence ne donnait pas vraiment envie au voleur de venir l'embêter, ni même aux abrutis en manque de castagne.

Alors qu'il allait tourner afin de rejoindre une autre rue, un cri déchira le calme de la nuit. C'était un cri féminin, remplit de peur et le jeune homme se stoppa un instant, retenant sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte. Le souvenir d'un cri semblable se rappela alors à lui et il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings. Sa tête lui disait de déguerpir et de faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu mais sa conscience, elle, lui disait d'aller voir. Malgré lui, le souvenir du cri lui revint en mémoire tandis que des flashes d'images remplissaient sa tête. Des cheveux roux, un rayon vert, un cri, deux cris. Le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains, voulant que les images cessent de le hanter et son souhait fut exhaussées mais pas de la manière dont il l'avait voulu. Le cri avait retenti de nouveau, le sortant violement de ses sombres souvenirs.

Il avait pris sa décision, au moment où le deuxième cri avait retentit et se dirigeait maintenant vers l'origine du bruit. Le cri retentit encore, et cette fois ne s'arrêta pas. La femme devait appeler au secours mais le jeune homme n'en était pas sur car il était encore trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'elle hurlait. Il se mit à courir quand les cris devinrent plus forts et déboula dans une petite ruelle. Celle-ci n'était pas éclairée et il du plisser les yeux pour apercevoir deux silhouette au fond de celle-ci. Il s'approcha sans faire un bruit. La silhouette la plus proche était après tout colossale et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir facilement sans un effet de surprise. La femme, elle, criait toujours en essayant de repousser le gros dégueulasse qui lui ricanait en essayant de la déshabiller. Il détestait ça, les hommes qui s'en prenaient aux femmes sous prétextes qu'elles étaient censées être le sexe faible. Il les haïssait même et une vague de colère monta en lui. Maintenant il était déterminé à faire payer à cet homme sa lâcheté.

Aucun des deux ne l'avaient vu et le jeune homme regarda autour de lui afin de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Alors qu'il allait se résoudre à ne compter que sur son effet de surprise, il aperçut une barre de fer, un peu plus loin derrière une poubelle. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se faufilait derrière la fameuse poubelle.

- S'il vous plait, arrêtez, arrêtez ! suppliait la jeune femme tandis que l'homme déchirait son haut d'un coup de couteau. L'adolescent devinait les sanglots dans les cris de la femme et il serra fortement la barre dans sa main, sans voir que celle-ci fumait.

Et merde, pensa le plus jeune, en voyant que l'enfoiré était armé. Cela allait être plus difficile qu'il ne pensait. Il se leva toujours aussi doucement, se positionna derrière le gus et souffla doucement pour qu'il n'entende pas, quoique de toute façon il était bien trop occupé à mettre ses mains partout sur la femme pour se préoccuper d'autre chose.

-Et bien c'est parti. Pensa-t-il.

Le jeune homme tapota doucement l'épaule du gros bonhomme. Celui-ci se retourna vivement, surpris mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il se prit une barre de fer dans la tronche. Il cria alors que le jeune homme entendit un craquement. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, il ne l'avait pas loupé. Il se tourna ensuite vers la femme qui regardait la scène, les larmes aux yeux. Son agresseur était à quatre pattes et tenait son nez qui pissait le sang tandis que celui qui l'avait sauvé ramassait le couteau qui lui avait glissé des mains.

- Vous allez bien ? s'enquit le jeune homme, les yeux remplit de sollicitude.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Le jeune homme, lui, regarda son corps et elle croisa les bras rapidement dans un geste de pudeur. Il ne fit que soupirer en réponse et enleva sa veste, lui tendant ensuite. A son grand étonnement, elle sembla hésité et il comprit que c'était parce qu'elle avait vu la façon dont il était vêtu. La femme, vu son physique, devait habiter dans le quartier.

- Prenez-la, dit-il d'un ton calme mais ferme. Il n'aimait pas qu'on ait pitié de lui. De plus, là maintenant tout de suite, c'était plutôt lui qui devrait avoir pitié d'elle. On voyait ses seins et elle avait des marques sur la main à cause de la poigne de l'autre imbécile. Elle fit ce qu'il lui disait et l'enfila en grimaçant et il leva les yeux au ciel devant sa superficialité. Elle venait de se faire attaquer et elle trouvait le moyen d'être dégoutée par sa veste alors qu'elle avait les nichons à l'air. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête, les yeux de la jeune femme s'élargirent sous la terreur.

Dans un reflex, il s'accroupit et manqua de peu le coup de poing qu'avait tenté de lui asséner le gros balourd. Se déplaçant sur le côté il évita le nouvel assaut et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Le bonhomme avait vraiment l'air furax, pensa-t-il et était vraiment très moche, ajouta-t-il intérieurement en souriant narquoisement.

- Enfoiré, je vais te faire passer l'envie de sourire moi tu vas voir ! S'écria l'autre en lui décochant un crochet du droit qui le fit tomber par terre. Il entendit la fille crier avant de sentir le sang couler dans sa bouche. Il roula sur le côté quand il vit que l'homme allait lui jeter un coup de pied. Bordel, il commençait vraiment à l'énerver celui-là ! Se relevant, il eut juste le temps d'attraper le bras du gros avant que celui-ci ne lui étale la tronche. Enervé, il ne vit pas que la main de l'autre fumait, ni la couleur rouge que prenait celle-ci. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque l'homme lui cria d'arrêter.

Intrigué, il la regarda et il vit des flammes entourer sa main. Et merde, ça recommençait ! Il relâcha prestement le bras et l'homme le ramena contre lui en le regardant, horrifié. Il devait en finir et vite sinon l'homme allait appeler la police et il finirait sur une table avec des fils partout. Inquiet, il se concentra de sorte que son bras prit totalement feu. Il entendit deux cris et il tourna brusquement la tête pour voir la femme qui le regardait, effarée. Putain, il l'avait oubliée celle-là aussi. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il mit son poing dans le ventre l'homme de toutes ses forces et celui-ci tomba, inconscient et le manteau brulé. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme et celle-ci recula, terrifiée.

Ingrate, il l'a sauvait et elle, elle avait peur de lui. Soupirant, il laissa son bras tomber le long de son corps et s'adressa à elle.

- Partez maintenant et rentrez chez vous, je ne vais rien vous faire. Et ne parlez à personne de ce que vous venez de voir, si vous le faites je le saurais et je serais dans l'obligation de vous tuer. Lui dit-il avec un ton froid.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'enfuit en courant dans la nuit. Il roula des yeux. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si elle allait le dire mais ça la jeune femme ne le savait pas. Et puis il ne tuait pas bordel. Soupirant pour la énième fois de la journée, il s'enfuit à son tour de l'endroit, laissant l'homme inconscient dans la ruelle. Il fallait qu'il parte et vite. Sinon _ils_ allaient le trouver et ce serait pire que la police. Les mangemorts, il serra les dents en pensant au nom que s'était donné ces enfoirés. Ils faisaient partis du gouvernement et étaient employés pour traquer les gens ayant des pouvoirs surnaturels. Comment il le savait ? Il avait déjà eu affaire à eux un bon nombre de fois. Cela faisait un an déjà qu'ils le coursaient. Dès qu'il utilisait son pouvoir il les voyait arriver dans les minutes qui suivaient.

Il entendit un crissement de pneus au loin et accéléra l'allure. Ils étaient déjà là et merde. Il _l_'aurait bien utilisé mais s'il le faisait ils suivraient sa trace. Ils connaissaient _cette_ empreinte après tout. Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit où se cacher mais sa planqueétait trop loin. Il était vraiment dans le pétrin.

- Il est là, hurla une voix au loin.

Son cœur s'accéléra et il une montée d'angoisse monta dans sa poitrine. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils l'attrapent, jamais. Il ne pouvait pas, pas après qu'ils se soient sacrifiés pour lui. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il accéléra encore et tourna à droite. Il avait la chance de connaitre la ville comme sa poche contrairement à ses poursuivants. Il se retrouva dans une impasse. Enfin, pour ceux qui ne connaissait pas le coin. Relevant la tête il avisa l'escalier de service. Il était rouillé, vraiment beaucoup en fait et on aurait dit qu'il allait s'écrouler si on mettait à peine un doigt dessus, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il sauta monta l'escalier et se retrouva sur le toit de l'immeuble. Avec un sourire, il courut et sauta par-dessus le bord pour se retrouver sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face. Dans cette rue, les immeubles étaient tous accolés ou presque donc il savait exactement quel chemin prendre. Le temps qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'il était monté sur les toits il serait déjà loin, mais il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

Il ne fit que sauter et courir de toits en toits pendant quelques minutes. Après un certain temps, il s'arrêta épuisé et attendit un peu. Il n'entendait plus le bruit de leurs voitures, ni les cris et il se dit qu'ils devaient avoir abandonnés. Comme à chaque fois, pensa-t-il en souriant moqueusement. Il descendit ensuite du toit et se retrouva dans une rue qu'il connaissait bien. Il s'était encore éloigné de sa planque, grimaça-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

Le bruit d'un moteur le fit cependant se dissimulé dans une ruelle quelques minutes plus tard. Il était possible que ce ne soit pas ses poursuivants mais il préférait être sur ses gardes. Reculant dans la ruelle sombre afin de ne pas être vu et les yeux fixés sur la route devant lui, il ne sentit pas tout de suite la présence dans son dos. Par contre, il sentit le vent se soulever un peu, et la chaleur monter un peu. Il n'agit cependant pas assez vite et la personne l'encercla de ses bras avant de le bâillonner d'un seul mouvement. L'adolescent ne cria pas, préférant donner un coup de coude à la personne qui le relâcha sous la douleur.

Il se retourna brusquement et vit que l'homme qu'il avait frappé, ne semblait pas avoir franchement mal. Il se tenait seulement le ventre surprit que le gamin ait réagit si vite. Le jeune homme allait fuir quand la voix l'arrêta.

- Ne pars pas, je ne te veux pas de mal. S'exclama le noir en levant les mains en signe de paix.

L'adolescent ricana, avant de répondre.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter.

- Je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Je suis comme toi.

Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

- Alors comment connaissez-vous leur nom ?

L'homme le dévisagea un instant, surprit par la question du brun. Le gamin était intelligent, sur ses gardes, avait échappé à un groupe de mangemort et il savait qui ils étaient, qui était-il bordel ? D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, le gamin était un SDF. Il était jeune. Son visage était sale mais ce qui ressortait le plus chez lui c'était ses yeux, ils étaient d'un émeraude si brillant. Grand, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans.

- Je te l'ai dit je suis comme toi.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Il était vraiment sur ses gardes. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un gamin comme ça. En même temps, d'habitude ils les trouvaient plus tôt, vers leurs dix-onze ans. Mais celui-là, avec ses yeux si vieux et son attitude, il était spécial et ça l'homme en était sûr.

- J'ai des pouvoirs moi aussi.

- Vous êtes un Humanis ? s'exclama l'adolescent véritablement surprit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas rencontré un. La dernière fois…non il ne devait pas penser à ça.

L'Homme devant lui sursauta. Il connaissait aussi leur nom. Mais comment cela était-il possible, vu qu'il n'était pas répertorié ? Il se reprit quand il vit le gamin lui jeter un coup d'œil amusé.

- C'est exact, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit.

- Montrez-moi.

- Nous n'av- Il s'arrêta. Le garçon devait le suivre et si pour cela il devait montrer son pouvoir il le ferait.

-Je le fais à une condition.

Le garçon sembla hésiter un instant et il sut que c'était gagné. Le gamin semblait du genre à tenir ses promesses.

- Laquelle ?

- Je te montre mon pouvoir et ensuite tu me suis sans faire d'histoire.

Il y eut un instant de silence, et le l'homme de couleur eut peur que le garçon ne s'enfuit. D'après ses collègues, le pouvoir du gosse avait été sentit de nombreuses fois mais celui-ci leur filé entre les doigts à chaque fois.

- C'est d'accord, répondit soudain le brun en le sortant de ses pensées.

- Mon pouvoir ne peut pas vraiment se voir mais disons que j'ai une grande résistance face aux attaques. Dit-il dans un sourire amical. Gagner la confiance du garçon était primordial.

- C'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas sembler avoir souffert de mon coup. Constata le jeune homme en relâchant la tension qu'il l'avait gagnée depuis que l'homme l'avait attrapé. L'homme ne semblait pas être une menace.

L'homme avança donc dans le but de sortir de la ruelle et le gosse le suivit. Cependant il s'arrêta à la limite de celle-ci. Se retournant, le noir lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

- Avant que je ne vous suive je-ne-sais-où, j'aimerais savoir votre nom. Le ton était sérieux et il sut que le brun ne le suivrait pas s'il ne lui répondait pas.

- Kingsley Shacklebolt, je suis Auror.

- Auror ? Questionna le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Cela lui disait quelque chose.

Enfin quelque chose que le brun ne savait pas, pensa Kingsley en souriant intérieurement.

- La police Humanis en quelque sorte. On est chargé d'aller chercher les Humanis découvrant leurs pouvoirs afin de les emmener à Poudlard. On doit aussi faire en sorte que les adultes n'utilisent pas leurs pouvoirs sur les Moldus.

- Je vois. Fit le brun, se souvenant d'un passage d'une conversation qu'il avait eu plus jeune. Je vous suis.

- Et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

- Moi ? Je m'appelle Harry.

- Et ton nom ?

- Je ne vous le dirais pas. Fit le brun en souriant moqueusement.

Sa réponse parut agacer le noir mais celui-ci ne rajouta rien.

Ils traversèrent la rue et marchèrent jusqu'à ce que le Shacklebolt s'arrête devant une voiture noire, aux vitres teintées. Eh bien, ça ne rigolait pas chez eux.

- Monte, lui ordonna l'adulte de sa voix grave en s'installant du côté conducteur.

- Un « s'il te plait » ça vous aurait tué ? rétorqua Harry sarcastiquement en s'installant à côté de lui.

L'Auror ne répondit pas. Il démarra à la place et ils se mirent en route.

- Où m'emmenez-vous ? demanda Harry après quelque minute de silence.

- A Poudlard.

Harry ricana et le noir lui jeta un regard interrogatif que le brun ignora.

Harry souriait en regardant le ciel.

Il en connaissait un qui n'allait pas être content de le voir.

* * *

><p>Voilà, un petit mot pour me dire votre avis huh ?<p> 


End file.
